wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Athena
DO NOT STEAL / Code by Forge / Owned by Sby!!! | She/her | ��| Wisdom goddess| Being wise doesn't mean being happy Appearance As you observe the powerful goddess, you notice her poise. She sits back on her back legs, her tail pointing skyward, her snout pointed ahead. The wind makes the small helmet atop her head spin and her cape flow, only adding to her powerful stance. You feel an aura of power and strength, of a force not to be reckoned with. As you look further, it only grows stronger. You see the powerful yet logical look in her eye, the look that makes the most powerful dragons tremble as they look upon her. Her eyes are piercing, and they seem to look deep into your soul, judging you. You notice this divine dragoness possesses bright red mainscales with gold highlights. Her tail is completely red, but small bumps sticking out are a dark golden color. Her underscales are a yellowish-white, and there are silver circles around her stormy grey eyes. Her horns are covered in a small helmet with with dusty white wings, and a dark red patterned cape. You look closer and see that there are many imperfections on this goddess. Scars litter her body, in spots her cape is tattered and torn, and the wings on her helmet seem almost ruined. But somehow, this doesn't take away the beauty and strength of the divine goddess. Personality Now, let's say you observe the powerful goddess as she works and speaks, and you notice that she is a quite logical divine being, using her knowledge to speak, never relying on her emotions, and never trusting another being to answer for her. The goddess, you observe, is very, very wise, and knows the answers to many of the world's questions. Simple questions can never beat her. She knows the extent of her own wisdom, and if you dared to challenge her, she would most likely destroy you unless you were a fellow god. Athena may not be as gorgeous as the Great Aphrodite, but she believes she is beautiful, and has an unhealthy need to burn any mortal or demigod prettier than her to a crisp. History (History adapted to make it shorter/less complicated.) Billions upon billions upon billions of years ago, The Void of Chaos formed, long before Pyrrhia itself existed. Many, many years later, the Mother Earth, Gaea and all of the creators of the world were created. Gaea mated Ouranous (also called Uranus), and hatched the titans. The two most important of these titans were Kronos and Rhea, who hatched the first 12 gods. Among these was Zeus, king of the gods. Zeus mated many, many dragons, and once he mated a titaness named Metis. With her, he had the divine dragoness know as Athena. She hatched from a golden egg, and emerged with an immediate scorn for the less smart and very beautiful goddesses. Relationships Gods/Goddesses: Zeus: (father) "He's the only dragon that intimidates me. The only one." Athena has a connection to her father that she has with literally no one else. Zeus is the only dragon that Athena really respects, fears, and looks up to. There is no-one's opinion who she cares about more than her father's, as if he doesn't like something she's done, it means she has done something bad. Name: (relation) "Opinion" Text Demigods: Trivia Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Adoptable